


An Early Morning Swim

by Mifudos



Series: Snuggles With Snumbledore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Freeform, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline, Young Dumbledore, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifudos/pseuds/Mifudos





	An Early Morning Swim

Severus Snape sat the thermos in his lap and hovered his hands over the bluebell flame he kept in a jam jar. The sun had barely risen on the chilly February morning as he sat there feeling his backside go numb, occasionally scanning his eyes over the lake. The reason for him being out of the castle at such an ungodly hour was because some red haired Gryffindor had insisted upon an early morning swim. Though Severus wasn't foolish enough to swim himself, he wasn't about to allow the moron to get himself killed, via hypothermia. Where the dunderhead had so quickly swam off too, Severus didn't know but he enjoyed the quiet.

Then he spotted a figure just below the water's surface. Picking up his jar and tucking himself away from the edge, Severus watched as Albus Dumbledore stood up in the water and with a short jog up the embankment, he gave his limbs a little shake as he did so. Then pulling his towel down from a low hanging branch, Albus wrapped it around his shoulder and removed his wand from between his lips. "Nothing like a brisk swim to invigorate the senses." Dumbledore said, cheerily as the tip of his wand sent out a blast of warm air, gently ruffling his auburn hair.

"If that's the reason you do it, I could always throw a bucket of cold water on you before breakfast, instead." Severus stated, placing his jar carefully back down on the little patch of blanket Severus was perched on.

"Come now, Severus." Albus began, brightly. "Having a swim once a day is good for you. Builds muscle and helps keep you healthy and active."

"No, thank you." Severus dismissed. "If I want to stay healthy, I'll take a spoonful of malt and cod liver oil, like a normal person."

"Your lose." Dumbledore shrugged and started unbuttoning his bathing suit. "If you'll excuse me a moment?"

"Oh good grief." Severus grumbled, shielding his eyes with his hand and turning his head away. He then cringed at the sound of Albus removing his soaked clothing, staying uncomfortably quiet, throughout.

"Okay, I'm presentable." Dumbledore announced, allowing Severus to lower his hand and take in his fellow classmate, who was dressed smartly in his winter robes.

"Sit." Severus instructed, pointing to the blanket as he pulled free the thermos cup and handed it to Albus, who joined him. "Now, hold it steady. If it spills, it's your own fault." Then unscrewing the lid, he poured out a generous amount of amber liquid before replacing the lid.

"What's this?" Albus asked, excitably.

"It's butterbeer." Severus informed the Gryffindor, who took an eager sip of the drink. "Well, it's not the stuff you get in Hogsmeade. I made it myself but it's not one hundred percent accurate, I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about? This is delicious." Albus grinned then with a smirk, he added "You know, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Pft!" Severus scoffed, holding up his hand in disgust. "I'm not doing it for your benefit, I'm doing it for mine. After all, if you get a cold, I'm the one who has to hear about it. The last thing I need is having to share as desk with someone constantly sniffing or coughing or wheezing or sneezing or constantly complaining your throat hurts-" Severus fell silent as Albus had leaned closer and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, causing the Slytherin to bury his face behind his house scarf; his cheeks turning scarlet.

"I like you a lot, too." Albus whispered with a smug chuckle as he finished his drink. Then running his index finger along the rim of the cup, he suggested "They have a new blueberry pastry I've been wanting to try at Madam Puddifoot's, I know you're not one for frilly things but I was wondering if you would-"

"Yes." Severus answered, firmly.

"So, this weekend?" Albus prompted, his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

"You can pick me up from outside the Slytherin common room at ten." Severus nodded, taking the empty cup, he placed it back onto the thermos. "I suppose we should head back before breakfast. People are inclined to talk."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Albus smiled from his seat on the blanket.

Severus snorted at this but said nothing as he gathered up his things and Albus did likewise. Then with an anxious breath, he closed his eyes and offered up his free hand.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a gentle hand take his, a thumb brushing against his knuckles. Looking round, he was meet by Albus' smile. "Shall we?" Albus said, gesturing to the castle. To which Severus nodded, his voice refusing to form cohesive words. And as they walked, hand in hand back to castle, Severus felt warmth in his heart that he knew no amount of butterbeer would be able to recreate.


End file.
